


Braids

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: femslash100 drabbles [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you know that your braids are very difficult to get right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's Drabble Tag 7 using the prompt "Clarke/Lexa – braids"

Lexa adores that cute pout on Clarke’s face when she focuses on a difficult detail. Her pencil makes shorter strokes, she gives her glances more often, smiles hesitantly when their eyes meet.

“What are you drawing so carefully?” Lexa asks as she catches the other’s gaze again.

“Did you know that your braids are very difficult to get right?”

No, Lexa didn’t know that, but she can imagine it. Everything is hard to draw right.

“Should I let my hair down?”

“Maybe next time.”

The _next time_ Lexa lies on the furs in the candlelight, wearing no braids –– or clothes.


End file.
